1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle occupant restraint system for protecting an occupant of a vehicle when the vehicle detects or predicts a collision.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-160062 discloses a vehicle occupant restraint system which has airbags installed inside a seatbelt and is configured to protect an occupant of a vehicle by deploying the airbags when a front collision of the vehicle occurs.
In the above system, an upper airbag and a lower airbag are respectively installed inside a shoulder belt portion and a lap belt portion which form the seatbelt. Additionally, when a collision of the vehicle occurs, the upper and lower airbags are prevented from being displaced from each other in a front-rear direction of the vehicle by individually deploying the upper and lower airbags so that a lower face of the upper airbag can come into contact with an upper face of the lower airbag.